Becoming the Queen
by Mausellie
Summary: Olive Oyl's life is a fairly... twisted one. Not in a dark sense, but in a sense that she likes to twist and turn it around. Following along from her tenth birthday until the day she's eighteen, all the key points in her life which made her into the ruling, cheating Queen is pinpointed here.
1. Chapter 1

**Father's POV. November 29th 1218, 21:47 pm.**

It's every little girl's dream to be a Queen, or a Princess, or at least something of royalty. Every little girl wants a Prince Charming - the type of one who's very reserved and will happily let _you_ decide what to do, because every little girl also wants to be in charge. Little girls are very difficult creatures. Especially little girls who have been sent from the heavens as of your good will, and have been guarded by a God called Hades for the last ten years. These special type of little girls are very charismatic and don't always think before they speak, but I guess when you're like this people tend to let these things slide, don't they? Olive is much like that. She was born on November 29th; or at least, I'm assuming she is, because that's the day she was... bestowed upon me. I've tried raising her up and tried to encourage her to be passionate for what it is she wants, but, apparently I missed the note where it said she'd also be very devious and sly... can't say I'm not proud of her, in the least, even if this was a... different path around things. Olive Oyl, my daughter, ended up in a very different place than what I had originally expected she'd be on her 18th birthday. Let's go back a bit.

**Daughter's POV. November 29th 1210, 8:02 am.**

"Master, it is time to schedule Mistress' coming month."

Cube's somewhat timid and frail voice traveled across the living space, four couches and a square, wooden table between us. On the table was four cups of green tea, boiled just how Father liked it. In the middle was a bowl of exotic fruits and jewels besides them which we had bought from a rather... odd-looking man, who smelt as if he had visited all of the regions. He smelt of coffee and spice, of fresh leathers and new, fancy dresses... and mainly the gut-wrenching scent of sweat and other rather undesirable bodily substances. Beneath the pretty outlook, inside the cabinets of the table, was bottle on bottle of different wines. Bittersweet, sour, spicy.. and a very special, dangerous one which changed with every sip.

"Master?"

Nobody answered Cube when he called - almost as if he was dismissed. Nobody was paying enough attention. Groggily, I glanced at him and then looked back at my hands.

"I'd like to study dance." I proclaimed, looking over to my father.

He ruffled the sheets of paper and looked at me over his glasses, giving me the eyebrow, like he was judging me, before chuckling.

"If dance is what you would like to do, then do it. I'm not making you do anything..." he paused, "as long as you do something."

I smiled cheerily. "Then, please, I would like to do dance and protocol, with a break in-between. I would like to follow this style every month, although, I would not like to take the very same classes every month."

Father didn't say anything, and Cube looked frantically between us, before sighing. "Then you will take dance and protocol, we will have to go out today to buy you clothes, shoes and other necessities which will cater for your classes. Then, tomorrow, you will take a break, but start classes immediately on the 1st of December."

"I'll go get ready." I said, before making my way to my bedroom. I wore an old green dress, with a pair of heavy lace-ups and dark tights. I pulled on my coat and fumbled with the buttons. When I got back to the hallway, Cube was already there, and we set off out to shop.

**Daughter's POV. November 29th 1210, 18:12 pm.**

****When I came home I had two new dance dresses, which looked fancy but were light, which made them good for practice. I had a pair of soft, girly shoes which were flexible and nice to move in (I also had a pair of rough boots which I didn't like too much, but I guess they'd come in handy). I had one plain dress I would use for laborious work and one formal, ball gown style one with lots of lace and bows, along with a pair of heels, which Cube studied for a while before approving them. I also had a pair of black leggings and a loose shirt, which Cube said I'd use for fighting, but I don't know if I'll be fighting any time soon, really...

At Dinner, Father asked what we had bought, and Cube proudly presented the clothes, except for the heels, which he said would be nice for when she is older, with his head down. Father said they were very nice anyhow.

**Daughter's POV. November 29th 1210, 20:39 pm.**

I climbed into bed, when it hit me how my 10th birthday was already gone. I could work, enter the Harvest Festival, go on Adventures and attend school. It didn't seem like such a big difference, but.. it was. It was at that point that Cube walked in and flickered off my light.

"Good night, Mistress."

"Good night, Cube."

It was, with that, I laid and tried to sleep, but all these thoughts boiled in my brain frustratingly.

**Father's POV. November 29th 1210, 22:48 pm.**

I was drifting off in my seat, when a familiar voice called in.

"Are you sure about this, Master? Doing what she pleases? Hades won't be too happy if she ends up in the backs of alleyways or... well... Daniel, the Farmer, his wife. He could be more powerful than what we know, Hades, that is, not Danie-"

"Yes, yes, yes, Cube. I am sure. She is not going to end up in those ways, she's much smarter than she _really_ lets on."

Cube frowned. "Then, it shall be done, Master."

**Daughter's POV. December 31st 1210, 17:37 pm.**

****My first month was anything but usual. It was completely draining but I feel more knowledgeable already. Tobi is lovely, not what I expected. There's a girl there called Patricia, who sometimes gives me odd looks, and on my way home one day, I spoke to the Palace Guard. He cooed over me and said I was very refined, and I started speaking to him everyday. One day he called over the Royal Knight, and he said I was "just the sweetest". It seems like some of them are warming up to me. One day I caught the Royal Knight speaking to another, something about a young man who visits every January, and he said something about me, but the information I caught wasn't very goof in it's own. So, I suppose I'll have to visit in the coming month, right?

A/N

Woo!

So this is the first chapter. It's fairly short, I know, and I did write it up in one sitting. There's not much I can really say, but, uh, little Olive seems to be rather interested in this mysterious figure who visits every January. xD

Anyway, if you please, do review and whatever else it is you do because it helps me out to know what to do next and so on and so forth~

also, I don't really have a certain time I'll upload these new chapters, but I'm hoping to get a new one in fairly soon after the other ^^

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter's POV. January 1st 1210, 9:32 am.**

It seemed that just as quickly as it had begun, my first month of classes had already gone by, and here I was, again, in the dance hall. It was nice being so separated; these girls were like me. This was new to them, and they were all blundering too. It was like _everyone was as bad as eachother, _so when mistakes were made, nobody even battered an eyelid. There were lots of other girls here, and they all made everyone feel very comfortable. There was one girl, who looked at least thirteen, she had lovely blonde locks but the coldest blue eyes. She gave us all these looks, where she furrowed her brows and stared intently. They seemed to be directed at everyone, although it appeared she favored me. Cube sat in the corner of the room, smiled and waved eachtime I glanced. I won't lie, it was slightly embarrassing, and looked as if it _amused_ Patricia. I knew Cube only did it out of good cause. At the end of the class he came with my coat, and said that I was already improving at dance.

**Daughter's POV. January 31st 1210, 13:10 pm.**

On my way to the market, I stopped into the Palace. I recalled the guard speaking of this mysterious man. As the King thought highly of my Father, I was allowed onto the Palace grounds as long as I didn't disturb anyone who didn't want to be disturbed. Today, everyone was rushing around, although it escaped me why. The large living space was scented heavily of boiling food and fine wines - it was stuffy, a horrible stuffy feeling. I darted through the room to find a place to hang up my coat, but still I was warm, and there were much too many people for my liking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a path which led out of the main hall. I practically ran. Out of the door was an indoor garden, which was warm, but not so warm it was suffocating. The aroma was heavy; like roses on roses and pretty, pink carnations. I sat myself in the center of the garden, and my dress flailed outwards. I listened to the busy crowds only meters away for quite some time, and begun to find myself dozing off - my own fault for sitting next to the lavender. When I woke, there was a man - no, a boy, older than me, but still a boy, next to me. He, himself, in slumber. My breath escaped me - he was beautiful. Not beautiful like I thought Tobi was, or the Queen, but beautiful in a way I thought he was _attractive_. I watched him, until my mind clicked in and I tried standing up - but I felt a gloved hand clasp my own.

"Leaving already, Princess?"

I froze, looking back at him with... almost fear in my eyes. _Princess?_

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know who you are or-"

"No, I don't know who you are either, but you're absolutely stunning~!" he proclaimed, a bright, big grin on his face.

I sat back down next to the man- boy, _boy_ - but shuffled away slightly. He, in return, laid back against the wall. We sat in silence for minutes, but it dragged on for what seemed like hours.

"Who are you?"

He smiled to himself, before opening his eyes. "I'm an officer. But I'd happily be a Prince for you."

My face flushed red. _An officer?_ He seemed much too young to be an officer.

"How old are you? You seem so young..."

He chuckled, "That's because I am. I'm fourteen." he paused, "and yours, my dear?"

_My dear._

"I'm ten." I choked before adding hastily, "I'm Oyl's daughter."

"Oyl?" he sat up, smiling, "Like, Olive Oyl? My... The King, he talks about you, a lot."

"You said my." I mumbled, fumbling with the hem of my skirt.

"Haha... my royal pain in the backside."

I smiled slightly, looking up at him. "You're not so refined for an officer."

"Hey, I fight. I don't need to be refined."

I was so sucked into the conversation, that I realised I didn't even know his name. "So.. you know who I am, but I don't know you..."

He smiled a very charming smile before mewling, "My name is Lucas, but you can call me a wide arrange of things, like 'Sweetheart' or 'Honeybun'."

I sighed and swat at him, "Not in your lifetime."

"Eh, we'll see." he muttered to himself.

**Daughter's POV. January 31st 1210. 18:30 pm.**

I came home an hour late, and Cube scolded me for it. I can't say it wasn't worth it, Lucas was really nice. Don't get me wrong, he's flirtations and quite... well... an idiot, but he's nice. He made me promise to visit him again next January. He said I should write letters to him, that he traveled to a different place every year and that this year he was going to a Kingdom miles on miles away, but he gave me the address. I kept the paper with his address on in my cabinet, next to some other important belongings. That night I went to bed early, with the Young Officer on my mind.

A/N

I wonder why he said "My" about the King. Hmm. xD

ANNYYWAAY. So Olive met Lucas. Yes, I realise it's not his name, but... I don't actually know what his real name is. The Young Officer is all he's referred to as for the most part, I suppose?

So here's the second chapter. Enjoy~


End file.
